Alex Nuñez
Alexi "Alex" Nuñez (b. 1987 in Toronto, Canada) is a Canadian lesbian teenager, and is the daughter of Emily Nuñez. Alex attends Degrassi Community School in Toronto, and graduated in 2006, but returned for the 2006-2007 school year for her Victory lap. She is portrayed by Deanna Cascaluce. Deanna Casaluce is hot. And that's reason enough to watch DTNG. In season five, Paige takes Alex to the prememere of the Jay and Silent Bob movie, they had a good time, yadda yadda. Afterwards they went to Alex's apartment to pick up some shoes for Paige, but Alex's mom is awake and gets in a row with Chad, the boyfriend of the week. Alex tries to usher Paige out, but Chad knocks her a good one for being a lesbian and she gets banged up. So Paige, homo to the rescue, flies Alex up, up and away to her lovely house, where they kiss while Paige is bandaging Alex up. Paige freaks, she decides she can't be gay if her brother is already a flaming homo. She runs out of the room like a little girl to crash on the couch. Alex starts to cry and I guess they fall asleep. Paige barges into the room the next morning and while stomping around and loudly opening the blinds to reveal the hot sun, she awakes Alex. How dare she, Alex is above such foolish behavior. Alex tries to talk to Paige about the night before, but Paige stands her ground about not becoming a lesbian. If I was paige, I would have jumped on Alex and licked her skin off! Anyway, Alex leaves the room angrily, to leave Paige staring longingly at the bedroom door. Oh how she wishes she could make rough, lesbian love to Alex! They're in school now, Paige starts talking to Marco and before she knows it Marco knows about how Alex put the moves on Paige after the premiere. Alex sends a message to Paige on the computers in Simpson's class, asking her if she could handle lunch. Paige says no, cheerbitching practice. Alex is mad now, Paige knows we can't have that and therefore she suggests they meet during second period, in the laneway. The same laneway where they got high in Death Of A Disco Dancer and where Marco got his first homo kiss, and got beat up by Spinner. So Alex is in the laneway, waiting for Paige when Jay comes by, looking old and tired. He throws Paige's shoes at Alex and demands to know what her and Paige could possibly have in common. I forgot Paige walked home barefoot. Haha, wonder if she cut her feet. Doesn't matter, she had her eyes on Alex all night anyway. So Paige comes, and sits after saying Jay looked hotter than usual. Alex disagrees. Woot, Alex. Paige says this can't happen, that she's not a lesbian, therefore she can't be with Alex. No matter how much she wants and desires to. Then the two start saying how they feel better when with each other and they kiss. Jay is in the bushes watching, he zips up his pants and leaves to find Hazel. He tells her about Paige. Now here we go, some lesbian drama is soon to come. Hazel confronts Paige while Paige is helping Darcy with a cheer and is holing her up by one leg. Hazel asks Paige is she's dating Alex and Paige drops Darcy. That's what you get for becoming an internet whore in season six Darcy, you slut. So anyway, back to the lesbian soaps. Alex became a stripper because of Chad running up a bill, then quit her job after a conversation with Paige, also abandoned home. It is rumored that the assassin, Ethan Reed will try to eliminate Chad because of him ratting out his buddies, who were doing illegal activities. Category:Degrassi: TNG kids